1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state color image sensor having a color separation filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some color television cameras include solid-state color image sensors with color separation filters. A typical solid-state color image sensor has a two-dimensional array of photosensitive diodes, a checkered color separation filter extending in front of the photosensitive diode array, and a CCD (charge-coupled device) array connected to the photosensitive diode array. The photosensitive diodes form photo-to-electric conversion areas, respectively. The sensitivity of each photo-to-electric conversion area with respect to a corresponding portion of incident light tends to depend on the color of a corresponding segment of the color separation filter. The color-dependent sensitivity of each photo-to-electric conversion area deteriorates a video signal outputted from the image sensor.